Tout s'embrouillait
by Plume Sombre
Summary: One-shot décrivant ce que ressens Roxas une fois retourné en Sora, notamment sur les membres de l'Organisation.


Hello !

C'est la première fanfiction que je poste ici, et il y a toute une réserve derrière. :3

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tout s'embrouillait…**

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que j'étais retourné en Sora. Je ne connaissais pas l'existence d'une telle cohabitation, mais à vrai dire, c'était mieux que rien. Même si les autres ne me voyaient pas, je pouvais les voir et les entendre… à travers mon être originel. C'était comme si j'étais le spectateur d'un film.

**Mais ce n'était pas aussi agréable.**

Quand je vis Hayner, Pence et Olette, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Sora agissait de manière insouciante avec eux, comme s'il les connaissait déjà… grâce à moi ? Seifer l'avait même récompensé du trophée que j'avais gagné dans l'autre Cité du Crépuscule. Il prit la sphère bleue. J'eus comme un pincement… au cœur ? C'est vrai qu'à présent, j'étais complet et en possédais un…

Mais le fait de quitter cette ville me rendait triste. Là où tout avait commencé, et là où tout s'était terminé. _La Cité__ du Crépuscule_.

Ce fut encore plus douloureux par la suite. Demyx était là, devant nous. Il désigna Sora, mais ce qu'il dit me surprit grandement.

« _Roxas _? »

Alors, il se souvenait de moi ? Le trio ne sembla pas comprendre, et le Numéro IX sortit un morceau de papier où il lut une phrase plutôt compliquée pour lui. Se battre ? Non, je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi me battrais-je avec un membre de l'Organisation contre qui je n'avais aucune rancœur ? J'essayais de ne pas regarder la scène, mais cela m'était impossible : je faisais parti de l'esprit de Sora, tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait me parvenait automatiquement. Demyx se protégeait avec des clones d'eau, néanmoins le Héros de la Keyblade réussit à lui porter un coup violent, ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir un couloir des ténèbres. Juste avant de s'enfuir, il prononça une dernière phrase.

« Roxas, reviens avec nous ! » (1)

Non… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne _pouvais_ pas ! J'en avais assez…

Et comme pour accentuer cette peine, Axel surgit quelques jours plus tard. En train de parler avec Sora, sans se soucier de moi. Cette sensation de malaise me revint.

Cela été prouvé. Demyx a été tué. Par _Sora_. La Mélopée Nocturne n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ! _« Silence, traître. »_. Cette phrase me revenait en boucle depuis que la vision d'horreur était passée. Que voulait-il faire exactement ? Pourquoi m'appeler ainsi, alors qu'il savait que je ne pourrais pas répondre ? Tout ce que cela réussissait à faire, c'était de me rendre encore plus triste, et mon pincement au cœur était perpétuellement là.

**Et encore plus à ce _moment-là_.** Axel s'était sacrifié sous mes yeux, sauvant Sora de l'émeute de Reflets. Il voulait me prendre tous ceux que j'aimais ? C'était horrible. La vue de son corps se décomposer, son expression devenant de plus en plus douloureuse et neutre, qui d'ordinaire était joviale et éclatante…

« Je voulais juste revoir Roxas. »

Oui, je suis là ! Axel, tu m'entends ?

« Il était la seule personne que j'aimais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un cœur avec lui. Je ressens… la même chose avec toi. »

Mais je suis à tes côtés, en ce moment même ! Oh non, non, non… Son corps était en train de disparaître… Les ténèbres l'engloutissaient peu à peu… Axel, ne meurs pas ! _AXEL_ !

J'avais crié autant que je le pouvais, de la plus forte voix, de tout mon être… Mais il ne m'avait pas entendu. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Je sentais les perles d'eau salée dévaler mes joues, chose que je détestais. Elle signifiait la peine et la solitude, pour moi. Si c'était pour avoir mal, avoir cette boule dans la gorge, j'aurais préféré rester un Simili et ne pas avoir de cœur ! Pourquoi les membres de l'Organisation le voulaient tant ? Un cœur n'apportait que souffrance !

Même Xaldin y était passé. Il se trouvait dans le Château de la Bête, et semblait vouloir tester le courage du maître des lieux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait toujours autant intéressé par son comportement et la rose… Je n'avais pas tout saisi, puisque je n'avais pas envie de voir une autre mort sous mes yeux, surtout quand la personne qui en était l'auteur le faisait sans problème. Un adolescent ? Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il était sensé être ! Même si c'était pareil pour moi… qui pulvérisait les Sans-cœur sans aucune difficulté… Un _monstre_.

* * *

Les autres jours défilèrent sans même que je ne m'en rendre compte. Je me suis aperçu de l'endroit où nous étions : Illusiopolis. La ville sombre et ténébreuse réveilla en moi une certaine haine, que j'évacuai à travers un combat. Contre _Sora_. Je n'avais toujours pas ma réponse après tout ce temps, et la situation était bien appropriée pour l'avoir : pourquoi la Keyblade avait-elle choisi le brun ? Qu'avait-il de spécial ? M'armant de Souvenir Perdu et de Tendre Promesse, portant le manteau de l'Organisation ainsi que la capuche, je me défoulais sur lui. Dingo et Donald étaient occupés à se battre contre les deux Samouraïs que j'avais invoqués, les empêchant ainsi de nous déranger. Après tout, j'étais toujours quelqu'un des ténèbres…

Sora parait mes assauts, mais il semblait faiblir. Je n'y allais pas de main morte aussi, mais c'était légitime. Je réussis à le désarmer et bloquer sa Keyblade, mais alors que je pensais avoir gagné, il fit téléporter la clé géante. Je fus trop distrait par cet acte que je ne le vis pas venir et me porter une attaque fatale. Alors, c'était pour ça…

« Tu es un bon double. » lui dis-je avant de disparaître physiquement.

Seulement sur le plan combatif. Rien d'autre. Sora n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Moi qui croyais qu'il saurait de quoi je parlais… Même si le rejoindre et le rencontrer faisaient partie de mes plus grandes priorités, je ne remarque que maintenant sa naïveté. Il pensait que les membres de l'Organisation n'étaient que des personnes malveillantes, cherchant désespérément le pouvoir. Ils… Non, _nous_ n'étions pas comme ça ! Le fait qu'il veuille sauver Kairi était normal, puisqu'il était son meilleur ami, mais de là à abattre un à un les Similis… Je n'arrivais pas à accepter cela. C'était étrange, puisque je les avais trahis, alors pourquoi me souciais-je de leur sort ? Pire encore, je ne voulais pas leur _mort_ ! Il ne restait plus que trois membres de l'Organisation, si on excluait Xemnas : Xigbar, Luxord et Saïx, les plus redoutables. Sora ne comptait tout de même pas aller les provoquer ?

Et pourtant, si. Xigbar n'avait pas l'air ravi de revoir le brun, et cela se comprenait : il compromettait les plans du treizième Ordre.

« Sora ! _Roxas_ ! »

…Quoi ? Même Xigbar se rappelait de moi, alors qu'il me méprisait ? A moins qu'il aimait tout simplement embêter les autres… Sora était interloqué en entendant le Numéro II l'appeler par mon nom. Il était vrai que c'était complètement absurde, quand on ne connaissait personne de ce nom-là.

« Tout ce que je dis, _traître_, c'est que cette fois ton heure est venue ! »

A se demander s'il parlait à moi ou à mon être originel.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû nous trahir. ».

Xigbar avait prononcé cette phrase avant le début du combat. Comme si j'avais le droit le regretter maintenant… _C'était trop tard_. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ces mots. Axel les avaient dits juste avant qu'on ne se batte, et il avait bien raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose aussi insensée, que ce soit pour la trahison de l'Organisation ou rejoindre Sora. J'étais complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? J'étais pourtant sûr de mes décisions ! Pourquoi fallait-il que j'aie des remords, à présent que tout était déjà tracé et qu'on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière ? Je laissais mes larmes glisser le long de mon visage, beaucoup trop absorbé par mes pensées et à me torturer l'esprit pour des choses qu'on ne pouvait plus modifier. J'ai vraiment été _stupide_.

Xigbar n'a pas réussi à arrêter Sora. Même pas lui, l'Archer ! Le brun demanda, à ma plus grande surprise, pourquoi il l'avait appelé « Roxas ». Le Numéro II ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ? Le Héros de la Keyblade allait le savoir un jour ou l'autre… Que son Simili avait fait parti de l'Organisation, qu'il avait anéanti des centaines, des milliers de Sans-cœur et avait en grande partie aidé à la restauration du Kingdom Hearts… et qu'il regrettait à présent ses choix.

Quand Xigbar disparut dans les ténèbres, je fus agréablement heureux de _le_ revoir. Je n'ai pas prêté attention aux retrouvailles de Sora et de Kairi, me focalisant sur cet homme dont le teint mat et la chevelure grise me donnait des envies de meurtre. C'était _lui_, qui m'avait empêché d'atteindre mon but, et peut-être que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Je voulais crier, lui faire parvenir toute ma haine, mais apparemment Sora ressentait plus ou moins la même chose. Sans-cœur de Xehanort… Qui était-ce ? Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Kairi le retint, l'appelant _Riku_. Ce n'était pas l'un des amis de Sora ? L'effet fut immédiat, et les deux amis s'expliquèrent. Riku, je pensais qu'il voulait juste rendre les souvenirs de son ami, c'était normal. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas le pardonner pour tout ça. Voila que je me mettais à haïr tout le monde…

Luxord… Il courait à sa perte. Même si j'avais du mal à l'avouer, et ayant moi-même fait l'expérience, Sora était bien plus fort que nous. Le Joueur du Destin n'avait rien pu faire contre lui.

« Comment as-tu pu… _Roxas_… »

Arrêtez… Arrêtez de m'appeler ! C'était Sora qui était en face de vous ! Pas moi ! Je ne pourrais pas revenir, et même si vous essayez de m'arracher une seule réaction en empruntant le corps du brun, cela ne fonctionnera pas !

Saïx aussi s'y mettait. Moi seul pouvais arriver jusqu'ici ? Il voulait rire ! Ce n'était pas _moi_ qui étais arrivé jusqu'ici, mais _Sora_ ! Il y avait une grande différence entre lui et moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous… Ils s'étaient tous faits battre, et personne ne s'en souciait ? J'oubliais qu'ils étaient des Similis, ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir d'émotions…

Saïx se fit tuer à son tour. Là, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, tellement la douleur était intense. Ils étaient tous morts. _Tous_.

Sora en avait assez, il voulait des explications sur le comportement étrange des membres de l'Organisation, ou plutôt sur la manière dont ils l'appelaient. Riku lui révéla tout ce qu'il savait sur moi, et c'était vraiment résumé. Le brun ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Exact, je voulais le rencontrer, donc cette bataille contre Riku était inutile, comme le disait très bien ce dernier.

« J'aimerais bien le rencontrer… Moi aussi… »

Me rencontrer ? Désolé, ce ne sera pas possible. Peut-être qu'une conversation avec toi arrangerait les choses, et que ma haine et ma peine s'estomperaient, mais encore fallait-il que cela soit faisable…

Puis, lors du combat final, je n'avais même plus envie de continuer à « vivre ». Même si Xemnas était le membre de l'Organisation que j'appréciais le moins, il en était le chef. J'étais vraiment incohérent avec moi-même… Au final, les aimais-je ? Ou les détestais-je ?

_Tout s'embrouillait… _

_

* * *

_

(1) Parce que c'est ce qu'il dit dans la version originale. :)

En espérant que cet OS vous ait plu ! Assez court, je l'admets. Comment avez-vous trouvé mon interprétation de Roxas ? Etait-ce cohérent avec son caractère ? Les reviews sont ma nourriture principale. x)_  
_


End file.
